On a bicycle, the two bicycle grips are the only connection human/machine where the human skin comes unprotected and constantly in contact with the bicycle. Almost all grips are cylindrical and need to be enclosed and held by a hand, leading over time to fatigue and being uncomfortable. Road impact directly affects the hands, arms, and shoulders. Manufacturers try to create a higher comfort level by using various materials. Some grips have so called thenar rests, particularly a wing-like bulge on the outer surface of the grip. Often, however, the grip is simply slid onto the handle bar. In this case, the wing can be twisted under load and become unusable. To avoid this problem, grips have an outer clamping that prevents the twisting. For these grips, in particular a composite material provides a desired damping and light spring action. A disadvantage of different plastic materials may be a decomposition especially of the softer plastic material caused by sweat from the hand and, further, unsightly dirt deposits on the grip and on the hand. Furthermore, the spring action of known grips is rather low, in particular not or barely recognizable.
From the DE 20 2004 008 297 U1, a bicycle grip having a wing shape and comprising a soft and a solid layer of plastic material is known, which comprises a minimum of suspension from the grip material itself.